


Inspiration

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, William Shakespeare RPF
Genre: Catch me if you can while I geek!, Crack, Foodie Geeking, Gen, It's Puck. What Else Did You Expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is good at his job.  Puck LIKES his job.  And every once in a great while, Puck gets to use his job to seek a tiny bit of revenge on his master and mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a ficlet for whomever catches the obtuse foodie reference I'm making and can tell me how it connects both a culinary oddity and Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_

Crouched and twisted into a wisp of shadow that no human would recognize as another living creature, Puck, immortal trickster of the faerie realm, watched with gleaming eyes. Oh how his lord and master would punish him if this particular bit of mischief failed! But like most of his schemes, it was worth the risk because all the punishment in the world couldn’t stop Puck from trying to attain freedom. While Oberon’s court might think him a light-hearted imp, they were lethally wrong. Chained by sorcery and compulsion, he had harmlessly executed his master’s bidding for untold eons. But occasionally, Puck found a loophole in the orders which he’d been given; a chance to take a gamble once again and attempt to win free of the purgatory in which he’d been trapped for so long. Watching the stooped and dirty little man before him scratching away at his parchment, Puck dared not breathe for hoping. Would this be the one?

 _”"Behold the Satyrion root,”_ Puck whispered into the breeze, trusting the sylphs to carry his words to the scribe’s ears. ”Is it not formed like the male privy parts? Accordingly magic discovered it and revealed that it can restore a man's virility and passion" - Paracelsus

The man’s head starched collar bobbed comically, as his head snapped up.

 _”Orchis mascula,”_ Puck breathed the words out - a prayer, salvation, inspiration – and the man’s ink stained fingers dove for one of the rare tomes sitting on the rickety shelf nailed into the roof beams of his squalid the garret abode.

Eyes glowing with unearthly fire, Puck faded out of existence, unable to breathe for hoping. Perhaps…..


End file.
